The story of Ginny's missing twin sister
by Chantale-of-da-last-generation
Summary: Umm, basically Ginny wasn't the youngest in the Weasley family or the only girl. Read the fic for more! Please R&R :D


Hello, So I haven't been around for a while, but I needed revenge so that's how this one-shot came about. It was written with Lady Nichnevin Le Fey, so if you like it, go check out her one-shots!

I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing my other 2 stories and emailing me about them. Your support has been amazing. See note on my page for more of this message!

toodles xox

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me; I'm just borrowing them to carry out my revenge. Cecilia Weasley is my own character!

Main Characters: Tom Riddle, Cecilia Weasley

**The story of Ginny's missing twin sister.**

It is not well known that the supposedly youngest child in the Weasley family is not in fact the youngest child at all. You see, many years ago when Molly was pregnant with Ginny, she was in fact carrying twins. Twin girls.

Ginny and her sister, Cecilia looked identical. But their personalities were different. Cecilia would kick and slap people if she didn't like what they said or thought. She was the violent, more evil twin, however her sister Ginny had a much more gentle personality, but she took after her twin brothers Fred and George in that she was a very mischievous child.

One day, after Cecilia had been particularly naughty, in the respect that she had tried to bump off her sister Ginny by poisoning her with some laxatives and caramel macchiato, so Molly Weasley put a pin through Cecilia's ankle and flew to Horsenden Hill and left her there, intending to retrieve her after a few hours. But mysteriously when Molly returned five hours later, Cecilia was gone.

(A.N. that's it folks)

>

>>

>>>

>>>>

>>>>>

>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>

>>>>>

>>>>

>>>

>>

>

Meanwhile, we join out mysteriously evil twin in a dark cave under Horsenden Hill plotting her revenge against her so-called 'family', when by chance she found a key, once shiny but now rusty, lying in the dirt on the floor of the cave. Gingerly she crawled towards it, the rusty piece of metal had caught her slightly-manic attention, and she picked it up. The pain in her legs so wretched that she grasped the key in her dirty hands and vowed to avenge herself.

The key had been lying there for decades past, waiting. Waiting for the right person to come along. It was the reason why Molly chose Horsenden Hill to punish her wayward child. Why she knew it was what had to be done, for it had been prophesised (by Trelawney) that born to a long line of purebloods would be two sets of twins, the second set, late in their fourteenth year, one would return to the keeper of her heart.

So, it was Cecilia that was destined to leave her kin. And now was her time to be gone. As she was plotting her revenge, she fell asleep and was transported, by the key, to an orphanage on top of the hill. She thought she was still in her own time, until a boy walked past. He was just turned seventeen, silky black hair caressed his head and deep brown eyes violated his sockets. His eyes were fathomless and Cecilia almost lost herself in the abyss of his eyes. She murmured a hi as the pain swam through her body, shaking her to her spine, making her weak with throbbing. She fell to the ground, and the young boy's eyes widened in shock, as his eyes fell upon the violence that had been inflicted upon her. Gently he knelt down, and placed his hand upon her injury, a warm green light emanated from his fingertips, just as forceful as it was there it was gone. At first she didn't understand, until she realised, the boy was not a muggle.

Upon first sight of her, with her flowing mane of fiery red, and her deep hazel-green eyes, he had fallen in lust with the aura of evilness emanating from her. He had just begun his master plan of turning himself from the boy, into the man he wanted to become. Gently, among the leaves, they did like Dido and Aeneas in that cave of passion and rocked the earth. He left after not thinking anything of importance had happened, but she was left. She apparated to Hogsmeade and laid in the cave that a dog called Snuffles would inhabit years later.

She had spent three months in that cave, only leaving it for food she could salvage from bins. One morning, she started to vomit and this carried on for months. She put on weight and nine months after her interlude with the mysterious boy from the orphanage, she had the most horrendous pains and just like the sims 2, out popped two identical, cute twin girls. She promptly called them Lily and Petunia. Lily had the biggest, cutest deep green eyes and lovely red hair, but Petunia had dull brown eyes and 'normal' brown hair. Cecilia knowing she couldn't keep them, took them up to the big orphanage and left them there after finding out the name of who is was that gave her these twin angels.

The boy, she fell in love with on sight was her soul-mate, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He never found out about Lily and Petunia and they were adopted by a nice couple in Little Whinging, Surrey. A couple that lived at number four Privet Drive, The Evans'.


End file.
